Fan and the Whizzer
by Scalene Waffles
Summary: My re-write of Reputation. Fanny was a lot of things. Tough, brash, loud, and very determined to become the Leader of the Teen Ninjas. She had an aspiration to live up to. But one boy was about to destroy all of that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Long time, no see, huh?**

 **I decided to give Reputation another try to write.**

 **Almost a year after I abandoned it….Well, better late than never, right?**

 **This time, I want to try to write it a little differently, a mixture of the KND style and my own style.**

 **At least that's the aim.**

 **Well, here's hoping I succeed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the hallways of McClintlock High, a bell rang out throughout the building. Suddenly, a swarm of teenagers came out of different doors and classrooms and flooded the hallways and stairs. Some walking, some running, some singing off-key, some talking in the middle of the hallway and holding up the moving traffic-

* * *

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, there were a lot of people. They get the point._

 _Now, let's get to the real start of this epic._

 _ME!_

* * *

In the middle of the large madness, there were heard many shouts of shock and protest as slowly there came a small break in the sea of teens.

The cause of the part, was a pale teenager with red frizzy hair. She wore a black jacket with a green and white striped shirt underneath, with orange pants and black boots. She was rather short for a teenager, only coming up to most other teens' knees.

She walked in the hallways confidently as she pushed teenagers out of her way.

"Come on", she shouted as she walked. "Let's go! Move it! You 2 can suck face AFTER the day's over! Watch it buddy!"

* * *

 _Yep. That's me! Though you could probably already tell that by now._

 _But I guess now's a good of a time as ever to introduce myself. My name is Fanny Fulbright, but call me Fan, or you will die._

 _I'm 15, meaning I'm a teenager. And I am pretty dang proud of it. I'm a Teen Ninja now, and a pretty amazing one, if I do say so myself._

 _Which I do._

 _But it's pretty easy with my stupid brother's KND work and my daddy's villain connections. They've definitely been helping me in coming close to my biggest mission yet._

* * *

Fan walked into a large cafeteria and immediately sat down with a group of 5 other teenagers.

 _Yeah, those guys there are my fri..um…acquaintances. Beetles, Kuki, Abby, *groan* Gilligan, and Rachel._

 _But, they're all pretty cool guys, even if they are sort of nerds. They're very lucky to have me._

 _So, I was sitting there, telling in one of my many victories to their wonderful interest and amazement,_

* * *

So there I was", Fanny told dramatically. "Hanging on for dear life, M.A.R.B.L.E.s around 3 seconds away from exploding. All the odds seem against me. Until, suddenly, I-"

Fanny suddenly stopped looking up at her friends.

Wally was reading a comic book, Hoagie, was working on what appeared to be a small plane, Kuki was feeding a couple of hamsters that she had brought over, Abby was reading the wrapper to a piece of gum she had just popped into her mouth, and Rachel T McKenzie was in the middle of writing something while dodging the flailing arms of her best friend next to her.

None of them were paying the slightest bit of attention to her story.

The 5 all stopped their activities and looked up, at Fanny's unexpected pause.

"Did I mention that my arm was broken", she asked while pointing at her left arm.

"Yes", Wally answered. "You mention it every time you tell us this story."

Abby then continued, "Heck, in this one telling, you've told us 4 different times."

"Because it's a very important detail to remember."

"I think it's pretty interesting," Rachel commented while smirking, "because the last time you told us this story you said you broke your right arm."

"It doesn't which arm it was! The point is it was broken", Fanny shouted in frustration, her eyes showing a large range of anger and frustration, before calming down to continue. "So anyway, all the odds against me. Until i jump down, she continued while standing up on her seat, and unhook the truck, sending the front flying off into water below, all the M.A.R.B.L.E.s going off by the cliffs and grass in a gigantic-"

Suddenly there came a loud explosion from one of the cafeteria walls. Many teenagers turned their heads and gasped as they saw who emerged from the smoke.

 _Remember how I said I was on that big mission not too long ago? Well, standing right before me in that moment, there it was; the Teen Leader._

Coming through the explosion and the large vehicle, stood a blonde teenage girl, wearing dark sunglasses and a purple and white football jersey with the number "12", and matching pants and shoes.

She smirked as she entered with a large box of pizza in tow. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly as if on cue, another explosion was heard as a pizza truck impacted into the ceiling, multiple boxes of pizza coming out of it.

The teenagers cheered and clapped as they took the falling slices onto trays, hands, whatever they could.

The girl, still smiling, then took out 2 struggling children tied up in yoyo strings.

"Caught them trying to take this to their base", she explained to a group of nearby teenagers. "Make sure you teach them how rude it is for them to do that."

The teenagers grinned maliciously and snickered as they took the 2 children from the girl.

Teenagers cheered and crowded over the pizza rain, however that all seemed to go over a short redhead, who was staring at the blonde enthusiastically, ignoring the pepperoni slice that had just fallen on her hair.

* * *

 _Ah yes_. _The Leader._

 _She is FAN-TASTIC! Leader of the Teen Ninjas, the ultimate enemy against those Kids Next Dorks, the girl who has all the absolute power._

 _Sigh. She's so cool._

 _And someday she's gonna see how I can handle that position._

 _How I could become the next Teen Leader just like her._

* * *

In the hallways, the Leader laughed amongst a group of teenagers over a story as they walked when suddenly a voice rang out towards their direction.

"Leader! LEADER!"

The girl in question groaned as she turned over to the small teenager who owned the voice.

"That-that-that was amazing", she said excitedly. "The capturing of those kids, the giant explosion, and the pizza flying over us was the perfect icing on the cake. Or, I guess, pizza in this case."

"Well of course it was", Leader replied. "I did it after all."

"Undoubtedly. So, is there anything that I can do today? M-Maybe...go on a mission with you?"

"NO!"

Fanny turned around at the outburst, to find that there it wasn't just the Leader who had exclaimed that, but more every other teenager in earshot.

* * *

 _Hmmph. Jealous attention-seekers, trying to take the mission for themselves, the whole lot._

* * *

The Leader then cleared her throat before answering more calmly. "I mean, no. This mission's far too special and delicate to be handled by someone of your…..talents."

Fanny thought about it for a moment, before nodding in response. "True, I am pretty loud. Although I prefer to see it as an attention getter-"

"Which is exactly why you should not come. You just attract too much attention towards yourself."

"Yeah, that's true. People seem to have a hard time avoiding me."

The Leader rolled her eyes and muttered, "You have no idea."

Fanny looked up again hopefully at the Leader. "But, I can come on the next one right? I've been getting down a lot of different tactics performed and-"

"Yes", the Leader interrupted. "Definitely the next time."

She then turned away towards her friends, as they all started laughing amongst themselves as they headed towards some bathrooms.

Fanny watched them leave as suddenly a voice from behind her asked, "Isn't that what she said the last 8 times?"

"AAAHHHH!"

Fanny turned behind her to see Rachel, with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Well technically 9, there was one time I asked while you were out", Fanny said as she opened her locker. "But don't worry. I gotta feeling the next time is definitely gonna be the one. Then she's gonna just how great a lease I can be", Fanny explained as she took out an orange backpack before closing her locker. "All I need, is a little more patience."

Rachel laughed at the comment. "No offense Fan, but, you're not very known for your patience."

"I can be if it means I'm one step closer to the taste of power."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say Fan."

* * *

 _Figures that'd be like Rachel. Always looking on the down side of the situation._

* * *

"So", Fanny started to say. "You wanna go hang out for pizza?"

"Aw, can't", Rachel said begrudgingly. "I gotta bunch of stuff at home I need to handle. But maybe we can tomorrow." She started to walk out, but know before giving Fanny a handshake.

"Hey, it's no problem. See you tomorrow."

Rachel then went to walk out as Fanny closed her locker with her backpack in tow.

* * *

 _But yeah, that was pretty much me. A loyal Teen Ninja who was on the verge of becoming the most powerful teenager in the world._

 _I had a good best friend, a goal for power, and a pretty good connection to said power. I thought I had it all figured out._

* * *

Fanny and Rachel started to head out the school building before hearing the Leader and her friends' muffled shouting from the bathroom they entered. Fanny immediately dashed towards them in a concerned tone, a weapon immediately drawn in her hand.

"Leader", Fanny asked worried whole running in the bathroom. "What's going on?"

Fanny came into see the Leader standing over a group of teenagers, who were visibly dunking a head into a toilet.

Fanny looked questioningly at the Leader, who had just noticed her presence.

"What the heck are you doing here", she angrily asked. "I said you weren't needed!"

Fanny was about to answer, before she saw the person emerging from the toilet.

* * *

 _At least it was all figured out before he came along._

* * *

She looked and examined the boy. He had black hair, which was now sopping wet with toilet water. His face had been covered with a couple of red pimples. He had on a light pink scarf, and a large yellow Yipper hoodie. He sat in front of the toilet on his knees and brown pants, wearing a pair of light up shoes.

* * *

 _Sigh. THAT boy._

* * *

"Leader", Fan asked. "What's going on?"

The Leader groaned in annoyance. "If you must know, we're dealing with this...this traitor here.

"Traitor?"

"He had the gall to set our prisoners free!"

* * *

 _To be perfectly honest, I didn't even know him. Aside from sharing some classes together, we never really talked._ _I mean, I knew who he was. Then again, everybody in the school did._ _Everyone knew him for 2 things._

 _1, he always showed up with some tacky hoodie every day. And they weren't just tacky, they were loud, flashy, and managed to do something strange._

 _And second? He liked kids. Like, he hang out with them. In PUBLIC._

 _What the crud kind of teenager does that?!_

* * *

"Why the heck would he go and do something stupid like that", Fanny asked angrily.

"Exactly the point", Leader retorted, before she turned back to the wet boy in front of her. "Where are your little friends now to save you, kid-hugger?"

She then forcibly dunked his head back into the toilet before giving it a flush. She and her group then left as they watched the boy wriggle and try to get his head out to no avail.

Fan watched the group leave as the door closed behind them, before looking back at the still struggling boy.

* * *

 _I don't know what came over that day._

* * *

Fanny started to walk out, before turning back to the boy who grip was starting to loosen on the toilet and his body started to give out.

* * *

 _I could've left. I could've walked right out, and continue on my way towards my house._

* * *

Fanny continued out and right in front of the door. As she did, the muffled sounds of struggling started to sound more and more fainted.

* * *

 _I could've just left him there, he got himself into this position. He was a traitorous kid-hugger after all._

* * *

Fanny's hand was on the doorknob as she found the noises had completely gone away.

* * *

 _And yet….I didn't._

* * *

In a quick second, Fanny immediately turned around towards the boy's body, which was still like, and only moving very slowly.

She used the strength she had to get the boy's head out of the toilet and leaned him against the wall. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open.

She started to panic, before instinctively punching him in the stomach.

She was rewarded with a large splash of toilet water to her hair as the boy began to breath heavily and his eyes opened. He sat up, as Fanny groaned in disgust and tried to wring out the water in her hair.

He looked down at Fanny in a mixture of amazement, shock, relief, and gratitude, which went unnoticed as Fanny kept wringing her hair.

"Eck! Toilet water", she complained. "It's gonna take forever to get this out of my hair! I try, and to do something resembling Noble, and this is how I get repaid?! Sheesh, last time I do something like that again."

The boy looked at her more, as Fanny kept grumbling, until she finally took her eyes off her hair and towards him.

"What", she asked rudely. "You've never seen a teenager before?"

She grumbled more as she headed out the door, leaving the boy alone, dripping wet and still in shock.

* * *

 _I didn't know it yet, but that guy that I had just gotten stuck from out of that toilet, would become my servant for life._

 _And eventually, my best friend._

* * *

 **So yeah! Fanny gets little in-between narrations from her point of view.**

 **I thought it'd make sense, since this is mostly her story. However, if it's too confusing, I can leave it out.**

 **I like it, I just hope it works well enough.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed it and please review. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanny walked down the sidewalk towards her house, toilet water dripping from her hair and jacket.

"Hmmph, cruddy water", she still grumbled as she walked. "Cruddy boy, cruddy stupid conscience, getting me all softy back there…"

However, her mumbling were interrupted as she soon found herself draped by a large shadow. She looked up to see a familiar boy, still dripping wet himself, looking down on her.

* * *

 _You know, I didn't realize up until that point that he was so…..big._

* * *

He seemed to tower over Fanny, the pink dangling end of the scarf around his neck only barely hovering over Fanny's head. To Fanny, he almost looked like a giant.

* * *

 _It was weird. I mean, I didn't even hear him coming. He just stood there, no warning, nothing to say, just...standing there._

* * *

Fanny almost felt intimidated by how small he made her look compared to his massiveness.

However, she quickly regained her composure and moved her hands.

"Uh...hello", she said awkwardly up to the boy. He looked down with a blank stare, before his face formed into a smile.

He then put his hand into his pant's pocket, and pulled out a roll of toilet paper and handing it to her.

She looked at the roll for a moment, before slowly reaching out her hand and taking it into her own.

"Um, thanks", she said to him as she ripped off a few squares to rub on her still sopping shirt.

She handed the roll back to him, before continuing on her way. However, as she walked she noticed that the shadow was still behind her. She turned her head to see the boy was still behind her.

* * *

 _To be honest, it was kind of creepy._

* * *

"She turned around for a second and waved her hands away in a shooing motion. "Shoo", she demanded. "Shoo!"

Instead of shooing, he just looked down at her and blinked.

* * *

 _I don't know why he didn't shoo. I mean, I'm Fan! Normally people listen to what I say without me even trying._

 _What kind of teenager is this guy?_

* * *

"Look. Are you looking for something", she asked impatiently.

The boy nodded in response. He then took out a pen and a paper square and began to gently scribble on it. Fanny looked at him questioningly until he stopped and handed it out to her.

Fanny took the square and read it:

 **You saved my life**

* * *

 _I still don't know why he didn't just straight up tell me. Why he decided to write it out in toilet paper squares._

 _Maybe he's like some kind of mute or something._

* * *

"Yeah", Fanny said deadpan. "So?"

The boy took out another square and wrote some more. He handed it to her again.

 **I.O.U.**

"Owe me what?"

The boy answered by pointing towards himself.

Fanny stared at him for a moment before registering the action.

"You're gonna owe me...you?"

She was answered with a nod.

"Like, as a live slave or something?"

Another nod with a shrug.

Fanny blinked at him for a long moment.

* * *

 _Well come on. What would you do if someone suddenly came up to you essentially saying you now own their butt?_

 _I mean, it's not like you could laugh about it to their face._

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA!

The boy looked down at the small girl in front of him, who was near in hysterics.

"...ok, ok", Fanny said wiping a tear away. "I get it. This is some kind of joke. Alright guy, what'd Bartie and Virginia pay you to be a part of this?

The boy shook his head to her.

"No? You mean they got you to do this for free?"

The boy shook his head again and scribbled another note on a square.

Fanny took it from him when he handed it out.

 **No one set me up for this.**

Fanny's eyes went wide at the sentence.

"Oh my gosh, you're not kidding", she said.

Another quiet nod.

There was an awkward bit of silence between the 2 teenagers as they looked at each other on the sidewalk.

"So", Fanny said finally breaking the silence. "You're going to be my servant?"

A nod

"You'll do whatever I say?"

A second nod.

"No matter how embarrassing, tedious, or nearly impossible?"

A third nod.

* * *

 _Now, my mind went towards where anyone's sane mind could._

* * *

Fanny looked up at the boy, as her face gleamed and turned into an almost devious smile.

* * *

 _How could I take advantage of this?_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter's a bit short.**

 **Hope you still like it though, and please review. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
